


Dark Universes

by MidnightMix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dark Matter (TV), The Yogscast
Genre: Author Is Confused As To Where This May Go, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cynical OFC, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, OFC - Freeform, OFC Might Not Have Character Growth For Another Couple Chapters, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMix/pseuds/MidnightMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is cruising around the universes trying to make things go correctly.<br/>Helping people setting events into motion to save people and generally screwing around.<br/>But people are looking for her and one of them is someone she wants to find too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings: Where Sara Gets Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Sara knows everything is a basic read and/or watched ahead type of thing.

The girl finished packing her small brown leather messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
Now this is probably the first you’ve heard of Sara or as she is later come to be known The Drifter, Sara was about 5’9” tall, pale skin, black hair with a purple stripe through it, she wears black jeans, a black v-neck tank top, black leather knee high boots and her trademark necklace: a silver representation of a handheld mining laser or laser gun as she called it.  
She picked up her guitar case and walked out the door.  
Sara has a strange form of magic known as ender-magic, giving her the powers of healing, advanced parkour, strength and reflexes and finally teleportation that is strong enough to allow her to break into other universes.  
She looked behind her to the house she had lived in all her life, flicked the lighter on and threw it on the ground behind her. With one last backwards glance she got surrounded in a tornado of silver energy and when it winked out she was gone.

 

One’s POV  
The crew of the razza walked into the bar. Well for Three it was more like a confident strut and Four stalked but for the rest of them it was a walk. Three stopped to ogle some girl with purple hair who shot him a look that should’ve burned Three’s skin off. They sat down at the bar where the bartender shot a questioning look at Five but then shrugged and wondered off.  
The purple haired girl sat next to One and passed him a note. It was scrawled but easy to read.

DON’T TRUST SIX

She stared at him then subtly motioned towards Two. One raised an eyebrow but still passed it over. Two looked at the note and raised an eyebrow at One who pointed at the girl who raised her drink in a half salute and winked.

“Why would you like him better then me?” Whined Three. Completely not understanding what was going on.

“I’m racist against gingers.” She said simply, “I’ve heard they have no souls.”

“Regardless I don’t like any of you apart from the girl with the cool hair. She strikes me as a prophetess type.” The bartender showed up, “Tequila please just leave the whole bottle. Enderborns have a high alcohol tolerance and I’ve been through a lot recently.” 

He nodded and smiled as she paid him.

“Anyway I was going to ask to join your crew.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Asked Three, “We don’t even know your name.”

“You don’t and my name is Sara. I’m pretty handy with daggers, pistols and sniper rifles.”

“Sniper rifles.” Said Three.

Sara hummed in agreement.

Then the fight broke out.

Sara’s POV

Perfect timing.

She pulled her mining laser out and sighted one of the larger members of the fight. The laser burned a hole right through his head and he dropped to the floor.  
The entirety of the bar fight looked to her.

“That is the lowest setting of the mining laser. If anyone wants to continue this fight we’ll find out what the highest setting does. Because the setting here says ‘For Destroying Planets’ and I really don’t want to use that. Now I’m going to sit here, finish this bottle of tequila and when I’m done me and this crew are going to walk out and when we’re safely in their ship then you are allowed to brawl all you like. Until then you are not allowed to brawl, fight, destroy or otherwise harm each other. Okay?”

There was a feared murmur about the crowd.

“Good.”

She swivelled her chair around and looked at the wide eyed group of mercenaries, “Tequila?”


	2. Betrayal And Magic: Where Nothing Much Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I suck but please, god I promise it will get better. As I said in the tags.  
> Bear With Me.

Six’s POV

How did she know?

The minute Four fell over she turned to One and Two and said, “The tequila wasn’t the best but you should trust in the napkin.” And gave that sigh. The one that means she’s about to do something really stupid.

But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t surprising.

He didn’t even see the dagger being thrown when he felt the pain right above his heart.

Then the world went black.

Sara’s POV

Yep, that time of the year again. Got to kill the betrayer before they do something that can’t be undone. God knows what happened the last time she failed.

“Why?” Five looked horrified and terrified. Herrified? Torrofied?

“He was a bad guy, an agent, your own personal Judas, Loki with a side of Gadreel and some delicious Agent Ward for dessert.” Sara smirked.

“Who?” Asked Three.

“Read the bible and watch Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Supernatural and Agent’s of SHIELD.” She ticked them on her fingers

A banging noise was heard and they rushed to the brig. The group looked out the window to see ships converging on them.

“Those are the galactic authorities.” Said One.

Sara sighed again.

“Hold on tight boy’s and girls.” Sara willed her magic into life and five swirling silver tornados appeared around the crew.

Leonard Snart’s POV

Why did it have to be him. Why did he have to drown his sorrows about his friend. His buddy. His partner. He took another swig of whisky. It was good stuff Rip had left it on the table. He assumed it was for him. 

Then a silver tornado dropped six people including one unconscious Asian dude out in midair.

“Hey Snark.” Said the purple haired girl he recognised from a long time ago when the only thing he had to worry about was his next score, “Great to see you again.”


	3. The Infinity: Where Old Friends Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IS IMPORTANT:
> 
> Dark Universes runs in the future of "The Only Thing That Mattered". This will end about the same time as that. Then it will merge into another fic. I'm going to keep these separate so that this doesn't get confusing.

Rip Hunter's POV

Whoever this girl was Mr Snart seemed to know her.  
She was cold somehow, Miss Lance had said she was very hard to read.  
She didn't seem happy.

Then a distress call came in.

It was crackly and filled with screams.

Rip summoned the team.

Sara's POV

"What is she doing here?" Sarah look at me.

"Cause I feel like being here. That's okay. I won't save you." I turned on patronising bitch mode.

"Ladies, chill." Snart said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what's the message." Ray sounded exited.

"Gideon." Said Rip and the distress call played.

"Captain Richards Crewman Jones something evil help aboard The Infinity .

"Jones?" I knew a Jones once. Someone too good to think about. Now he's dead.

"We should help them!" Said Sarah always the bleeding heart.

"Miss Lance."

I must admit. I did wonder off during the actual argument.

When I came back the argument was over.

"So what's the word Snark?" I said cheerily.

"Sarah won."

"I volunteer for the mission." I sat down heavily on a seat.

"Thank you Miss Midnight." Rip Hunter grumbled.

"No problem."

 

Crewman (Lalna) Jones' POV

Lalna missed Sara.  
He played the scene over and over again he killed himself to save her and than suddenly he was on a ship with Kim but Kim didn't remember him.  
The only weird thing is what Sara said before she tried to let him kill her, "It's just a panacea for the absent soul Lalna. Goodbye."

Maybe he was obsessing too much because he though he was about to die.

Kim and him were the only ones left on this ship alive. Some kind of dark-matter-vampire-zombie-things were banging on the doors. Kim was running to try make weapons but he was resigned to his fate.

"Come on Crewman Jones! Do something!" Kim yelled.

"What's the point." Lalna looked downward to the gun in his hands, "We'll just die anyway."

"The point is figh-" Kim couldn't finish because she was cut off by a blast of magic.  
Magic he recognised. Magic that is only used by the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"Lalna?" Sara stared at him as if he wasn't real. He knew why. He'd had enough hallucinations in the past.

"Sara?" He got up, "Is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out you will need a little bit of knowledge about Lalna, Sjin and Rythian for this to make sense. If not read my other story "The Only Thing That Mattered". That will give you everything you need to know. Also if you don't understand anything about The Infinity then check out Yogscast Kim The Infinity series.


End file.
